


High Tide

by GrendelGrowls



Category: Warframe
Genre: Beach Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Kink, One Shot, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrendelGrowls/pseuds/GrendelGrowls
Summary: Cressa Tal finds herself invited to a private meeting with Kela De Thaym on one of Earth’s beaches. Although she doesn’t trust the Rathuum owner even slightly, she’s also one of the least dogmatic, and she's been assured that this isn't a trap...
Relationships: Cressa Tal/Kela De Thaym
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	High Tide

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in under an hour, probably. I had the idea, started working on it, and it was suddenly done. Maybe I'll expand on or re-write this later: I guess we'll have to see.

Cressa Tal hadn’t been on Earth in a long, long time. It must have been a good few months since she had come within the atmosphere of the planet itself, and at least a year or two since her boots had touched its surface. Her first thoughts upon leaving the dropship were of how nice it felt to have that clean, fresh ocean air on her skin, something she hadn’t known she missed until now.

That calm reflection was immediately interrupted by the growls of the Elite Lancers that had been assigned to escort her here, telling her to keep moving.

Evidently, Kela De Thaym was looking forward to their meeting. Cressa couldn’t say the same.

“Alright, I’m going.” Refusing to make eye contact with the fairly rough grunts, she increased her walking pace, deliberately moving slightly faster than normal. It was, in her own little way, a form of irritating them by making them have to catch up. She had a vague idea of where to go, given that there was very little on this particular island other than a cluster of Tusk tents near the shore.

Surprisingly, none of the Tusk Grineer soldiers seemed too bothered by her presence. Perhaps many of them didn’t know who she was: as the face of Steel Meridian, she would broadcast messages to potential defectors often, but it was entirely possible that the transmissions got censored among more protected areas of the Grineer empire. Even her escorts may not have known who she was – just that she was a personal guest.

The message from Kela De Thaym had been fairly direct, but hadn’t given Cressa reason for the visit to actually take place. It almost seemed like an invitation for a casual discussion, but they were the exact opposite of friends. At least she had been assured that this wasn’t a trap: along with Kela’s word, which meant very little, she had also allowed Cressa to bring all of the equipment she needed to feel comfortable.

A handgun, some emergency beacons, and a Grineer Teleport Module were more than enough. Enough for _what_ , she couldn’t really say.

Entering the command tent, she noticed that the two escorts were peeling off to return to their patrols, rather than following her inside. It wasn’t like it made any difference, but the Grineer usually didn’t-

“Cressa Tal! I was starting to think you weren’t coming at all!” The tall, lanky woman was leaning back in a command chair, her back turned to important-looking work that she should probably be focused on. One leg was placed on top of the other, and her thin elbows braced against the arm rests, as if she hadn’t bothered to move in quite some time.

“Kela de Thaym.” A nod was the only greeting she wanted to give.

“The one and only! Did you come far to get here?”

“Two hours at gunpoint. Better than I expected, knowing _you_.”

Kela laughed. Like everything she did, it had sinister undertones, but something about the odd snort that cut it short halfway through almost made it seem… genuine? Cressa did her best to ignore it, not wanting to satisfy the other woman even through something as small as an amused smirk. Instead, she just remained silent, hoping that her distaste for the bloodsport host was being made clear.

It took a good few seconds for Kela to even notice, let alone say anything. “What? Did defecting take away your sense of humour, too?”

“I was being serious. Your _thugs_ pointed two Grakatas at my back for over an hour and a half. I don’t see why that’s funny.”

“Yeah, well, you wouldn’t.” Kela still hadn’t bothered to get out of her chair, nor did she seem interested in changing that fact any time soon. “Anyway, you’re here now, which is the important part. Wanna hear my proposal?”

“I don’t have much of a choice, do I?”

“Nope!” Reaching over onto the desk next to her, the taller woman produced a small datapad, on which was a single image. “Take a look at this. Remember it?”

She _did_ , at least vaguely. It was herself, but a matter of years younger, back when she was used to having both eyes uncovered and hadn’t defected yet. It wasn’t clear where it had been taken, but it was definitely on a sandy area – it could just as easily be a beach as it could be the surface of Mars. She looked… happy.

“It’s me.”

“Do you remember who took it?”

“Uh… No.”

“I did.”

It took Cressa a moment to process that information, but she let the cogs in her mind turn, unlocking whatever repressed or long-forgotten memories she may have had about that day. It was still fuzzy, but that didn’t seem to fit. In fact, it seemed downright incorrect. “That wasn’t you, that was my first girlfriend. A ballista like me, I think? Called Kel. Wait, hold on-“

“It’s been a long time since then, Muscles.”

“…there’s no way that was you! That’s… you’re not…”

“We both changed a lot! I got tall, sexy, and popular, and you got… well, I think Muscles is still a fitting name for ya, if you get what I mean.”

“Seriously, De Thaym, I don’t have the patience for this.” Passing back the datapad, Cressa crossed her arms, unsure exactly what she should be thinking about the situation. “You weren’t her. A picture doesn’t prove anything, this might have been logged in my records before I defected.”

“Mars, on patrol in Ares, behind one of the supply shelves as the sun went down. We did it three times that day. You found it hard to finish on the third round without me stroking the back of your thigh. You forgot to put your underwear back on afterward and we had to-“

“Okay! Okay, you can… you can stop. I still don’t really believe you, but that’s… convincing. Is that why you brought me here? To mock me?”

Kela laughed again. This one was still somewhat sinister, but it also felt slightly more peaceful. Maybe she hadn’t been sure either, and was worried that she had gotten the wrong person until Cressa could confirm it. Standing up from her chair, the tall Grineer got herself to full height, deliberately straightening her spine. “Only if you ask nicely. I missed you, Muscles. I missed that body.”

“This is a booty call. You’re actually doing this. Oh my-“

“More or less, yeah. Interested?” Kela was being uncomfortably polite, given her usual demeanour during the Rathuum broadcasts. “You can say no, if you’d rather just go home.”

“I really shouldn’t…”

“Why not? It’s not like anybody can find out. How often do you get action, as a defector?”

The question gave Cressa pause as she realised just how little ‘ _action_ ’ she would get on a regular basis. It wasn’t a problem, not really, but compared to how she used to be… “There’s the Cephalon, she sometimes does things.”

“Ahh, Cephalons are just dumb cubes who can’t tell a vagina from an earlobe. She’d get more fun out of cataloguing your skin cells than giving you the satisfaction you need. A _real_ Grineer? _That’s_ something you can’t beat, especially as a Grineer yourself. I mean, if you’re in a relationship, I can totally understand…”

“I’m single. I have been since, uh… since you.”

The smirk that crept onto Kela’s face was something Cressa hadn’t seen in a long, long time. It wasn’t her usual smirk of joy at the carnage in her area, or the one she wore while jeering at the Tenno. It had one simple meaning: ‘ _I know you’re wanting what I want_ ’.

Against her better judgment, the leader of Steel Meridian gently took her hood and lowered it down the back of her head, revealing her short but well-maintained head of dark-brown artificial hair. Standing before the woman who she now knew was her former partner, she felt strangely young again, as if the last several years of her life simply hadn’t happened.

“One session. That’s all. I want my Kel back.”

“And you’ll get her, Muscles.” Kela gave her a gentle pat on the head and took her by the hand, moving over to the door of the tent. Sticking her head out, she called out to the assembled Grineer troops, who were presumably all bored out of their minds. “EVERYBODY! To your tents! This is an early break, and if even ONE of you steps outside before I say that the break is over, I’m throwing you all into RATHUUM!”

The sound of dozens of boots trampling across the sand told Cressa that they had gotten the message and that they would be alone. Just like last time.

In a matter of moments, she was led out onto the sand, her former lover still gently holding her palm and taking her towards the shore. Her heart was almost beating out of her chest, a flood of memories coming back. Was this okay? Kela was a monster, a murderer of so many good and innocent people, but at the same time… she was _unspeakably_ hot, at least from a personal standpoint.

As they reached the edge of the sand, near a patch of grass that had grown on the edge of the camp, Cressa found herself pulled into an embrace with Kela, who wrapped both arms around her and quietly hummed to herself. Because of the substantial difference in their heights, the Steel Meridian leader found her face pressed into the larger woman’s slim but defined chest, which was more machine than flesh at this point. Still, it was enough to make her body react appropriately.

“You’re still as cute and buff as ever, Muscles. Do you remember what you used to call me?” Kela’s voice had taken on a very familiar tone, something that was causing a very unexpected warmth in two major parts of Cressa: her soul, and her loins. “It was a long time ago.”

“Not really. Was it a pun?”

“You used to call me mommy.” Kela paused, probably to let the realisation spread across Cressa’s thin face. “Pretty much all the time, actually. No reason to stop now, unless you’re not comfortable with it. Anyway, want to do it on the grass, like we used to?”

A thousand thoughts clattered around in the Grineer’s head as she tried to digest everything that had happened in the last ten minutes. The sun was starting to set, and she was uncomfortably aroused for somebody in a situation like this. All of her brain cells seemed to focus on a single phrase that she hadn’t said since she defected, and it slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it.

“Yes, mommy.”

Not even hesitating to laugh or chuckle, Kela bent down and gave Cressa a deep, passionate kiss on the mouth, pushing against her so hard that the pair collapsed onto the soft grass. Kela was on top, not that it was a surprise, and the Rathuum leader had clearly been hoping for this moment for months. There was so much enthusiasm that Cressa was finding it difficult even to breathe, the familiar taste of the lank Grineer’s lips meeting her own.

Without even removing her mouth, Kela reached down and slipped her hand into the waistband of the Steel Meridian uniform, brushing her metal fingers against the warm skin beneath. The contrast of heat made Cressa gasp mid-kiss, only adding to how passionate it felt. Pulling away, her former lover’s smirk returned as she removed her hand and placed it between them.

It was _soaking_.

“Looking forward to this, are we? I knew you’d come to pieces around me again, hah.”

Cressa moaned, quietly begging for something more substantial. It had been weeks since she had even _considered_ the possibility of another person pleasuring her – even Suda was too busy for it these days, and she could do it without even having to look. “Please…”

“Hm? Please what? You haven’t lost your voice too, have you?”

“Please make me feel good again…”

With a short chuckle, Kela’s hand returned, working its way down the pelvis and towards the sensitive spots that she hadn’t touched for years. To Cressa, this felt like they were back on patrol as if nothing had ever happened and she had never defected. It was an… odd… feeling. Any other memories that may have surfaces were overridden by the feeling of a single slim finger lightly stroking at her slit while the others idly tapped at her skin.

After a short warm-up, a second finger joined, this one more determined to draw out more moans and gasps from the Grineer’s mostly-organic lungs. Cressa, filled with a pile of strange emotions, began to say whatever was on her mind. “Hhhn… you’ve always been good at this…”

“I know, Muscles. You kept begging me for it back in our Ballista days, it was cute. You don’t know what you miss ‘til it’s gone, huh?” Kela punctuated the end of that sentence by slipping one of her fingers partially inside, bringing another loud groan out of Cressa.

Not only was this incredibly pleasurable – because obviously, it _would_ be – but surprisingly familiar. Kela seemed to remember every detail about how they had spent time together in the past, even down to the particular spots that would set her off faster. It was almost like she had been unravelled and examined by the other woman, who would undoubtedly make her feel every single moment.

Another finger slid inside, and the careful movements began, with each change in speed or direction bringing Cressa deeper into her headspace of confused lust. Memories flashed by again, good times that she had spent with Kel. Each one faded away as another targeted motion brought a wave of pleasure to her lower half, with Kela offering small kisses every so often.

“Kel, you’re… mm…”

“I know, I know. Just enjoy yourself, like ya used to.”

Another kiss from the tall Grineer marked an increase of pressure and intensity as her fingers moved faster, putting Cressa through a gauntlet of pleasure with the extreme dexterity that only the best cybernetics could provide. Her most sensitive spots were poked and prodded with extreme efficiency while Kela’s other hand moved down her own body. She had control of the situation.

“Here’s what we’ll do, Muscles. Sit back and relax, and I’ll take care of us both.” Lowering herself down slightly, Kela planted another kiss on Cressa’s cheek and reached into her own uniform, which was partially connected to her cybernetic torso and limbs. It took her only a few moments to reach the sweet spot between her legs, all while still putting the other woman through a new flood of pleasurable sensations.

“I-I’m… Kel, I’m gonna…”

“No, you’re not. And it’s mommy, remember?”

A loud moan came from Cressa’s lungs as her body fought against itself, with her highly sensitive self almost ready to orgasm within only a minute or two. “M-mommy…”

“Better, but you’re still not allowed. We’re doing it together, like old times.” Slowing her fingers down, Kela deliberately drew out the pleasure and tried to bring Cressa down a notch, delaying her orgasm as best she could. Short gasps came from that Rathuum host as her own body began to get where it needed to go, her fingers exploring her own body in a way that only she could understand.

“I can’t-“

Cressa had failed. Warmth pooled inside her body as she felt her muscles contract on the dextrous metal fingers, her self-control slipping away for a moment. She didn’t cry out, but simply let out a low groan that seemed to stretch on for minutes, even though it was only a matter of seconds. Kela, in turn, allowed herself to finish in a similar way, her eyes closing at the pleasure.

The two simply remained there, keeping eye contact and panting heavily. The thin fingers of the taller Grineer hadn’t left yet, and were still gently prodding around between her heavy breaths. “You were early.”

“I couldn’t help it, Kel… mommy…”

“Heh. Alright, make it up to me then. You know what to do.” Pulling herself to the side and removing her hands – which were both clearly still slick and wet – Kela shifted back into a seated position, with her exposed slit in full view. “I’m ready when you are.”

Although Cressa was still trying to get her strength back, she sidled between her ‘mommy’s’ legs and put herself to work, more memories of similar situations breaking through her mind. The taste was just as familiar as everything else: impossible to explain through words alone, but something that she had never fully forgotten about, even after her defection.

It was _almost_ enough for her to consider returning, even only for a brief moment. Maybe that was just her arousal speaking.

At any rate, she continued her tongue-based attack on Kela’s weak points, using whatever she could remember to bring out as much pleasure as possible. She didn’t care about the context of this situation, and in the moment, it felt exactly like their nights together had always felt.

She was so focused on doing a good job that she completely lost track of time, and was genuinely surprised when Kela came, grunting loudly and muttering to herself. After allowing her former partner to calm down slightly and relax her muscles, Cressa crawled up on top of her, knowing full well that the Rathuum leader’s augmentations were more than enough to support her weight. She was in the throes of a strange form of emotional pleasure that she couldn’t quite place.

“Kel… you’re just as beautiful as ever.”

“Pssh, you wish. We’re both still messes, like we’ve always been.” She was breathing loudly, but even through the slightly delayed speaking pattern, Cressa could feel a small hint of her old relationship coming out through the cracks. “I’ve wanted this for years, Cressy, but you just had to go and join the enemy.”

“I’m not gonna abandon Steel Meridian for you, you know. It doesn’t matter how hot you are.”

“Yeah, I know.” Kela’s hand gave Cressa’s hair a few gentle stokes as the pair took another look into each other’s eyes. “I can’t expect everything to work out. If you want to go home, feel free to take the-“

“No.” The Steel Meridian leader snuggled into her old partner’s chest, hunkering down on the combination of flesh and metal. “No, I’m going to stay for a bit. You said it yourself, they’re not coming out of their tents until you tell them to, so we have all the time we need.”

The pair took a look around, each thinking the same thing. Not a single soldier was wandering about, nor were there any other visitors or observers to worry about. Their eyes met once more, with Kela’s cheeky smile returning faster than it ever had before.

Tonight was _their_ night.


End file.
